Caleidoscopio
by LuuLuuu
Summary: Siempre amé ese caleidoscopio. Podía quedarme embelesada por las nuevas figuras. Conservaban parte de lo anterior y se transformaban en algo nuevo. Pensé en mi carácter, en mi personalidad, en mis amigos, en mi relación con mi clan, y en muchas cosas más, pero, sobre todo, pensé en él.


¡Hola! Bueno, acá traigo lo que es un intento bastante mediocre de representar toda esa maraña loca de ideas en mi pobre cabecita en palabras.

Espero que les guste :)

P.D.: Con respecto a que esta historia puede tener rasgos similares a "Love is", déjenme decirles que jamás plagiaría una historia, y, además, escribí esto meses atrás y ese maravilloso FF me hizo acordar que lo tenía guardado. Pido disculpas si pareció eso.

* * *

Siempre amé ese caleidoscopio. Fue un regalo de mi madre, uno de los últimos que me hizo. Desde entonces lo atesoro en una cajita personal que guardo desde que tengo uso de razón, en donde almaceno todos mis bienes más preciados, desde fotografías de mi mamá cuando era joven que saqué del depósito de la mansión hasta obsequios de todos mis amigos y familia. Y este precioso artefacto era parte de ellos. Era hermoso: su exterior estaba bellamente decorado con brillantina azul, mi color favorito, con reflejos claros surcando el color cielo a rayas.

Pero lo mejor estaba en el interior. Solamente me hacía falta mirar a través de él para sentirme en tranquilidad. Adoraba ver los colores y las formas cambiando lentamente a la vez que lo giraba con mis manos. Era como una lluvia infinita de esas piedritas tan lindas, revolviéndose al compás de una canción celestial que a veces juraría poder escuchar.

En eso pensaba mientras estaba recostada en mi cama, jugando con él. Se podía ver un triángulo verde, y, con un movimiento, sus puntas se convirtieron en pequeños círculos rojos. Y de ahí, al girar, esos círculos se agrandaron, y el anterior triángulo que ocupaba la imagen pasó a ser sólo el centro. Luego, aparecieron unos bordes violetas, que después se tornaron en un cuadrado más grande con retoques rojos, vestigios del pasado círculo. Y así seguía y seguía por toda la tarde, admirando la forma en que las piedras cambiaban de a poco, de forma sutil. Podía quedarme embelesada por las nuevas figuras, sin notar que ya no eran las de antes, que apenas quedaban rastros de las otras. Iban cambiando sin cesar. Conservaban parte de lo anterior y se transformaban en algo nuevo.

Me puse a reconsiderar todo esto. Tal vez este sistema de constante cambio no era sólo para el caleidoscopio. Pensé en mi carácter, en mi personalidad, en mis amigos, en mi relación con mi clan, y en muchas cosas más, pero, sobre todo, _pensé en él. _

Nuestro primer encuentro había sido por pura casualidad. Yo tenía alrededor de ocho años, época en la cual Naruto era el centro de mi vida, el pilar que no me dejaba caer. Esa vez yo estaba en el parque, balanceándome distraídamente en un columpio. Ese siempre había sido mi juego favorito, porque podía admirar el límpido y vasto cielo por horas sin pensar en todas esas presiones que ninguna niña debería sufrir. Estaba particularmente decaída ese día, e Itachi pasó por el lugar. Y, por alguna razón que jamás me podré explicar pero eternamente agradeceré, me miró. Sus ojos semejantes a dos pozos sin fin se posaron en mí, y frunció el ceño, como si algo lo molestara. Me encogí en mi asiento pues sentía que yo era la causante de su irritación. Y efectivamente lo era, pero no de la manera que yo creía. Se acercó a mí, con la sonrisa más encantadora que yo había visto, me entregó un caramelo que había sacado de su bolsillo y pronunció con esa voz que hasta hoy sigue moviendo cada célula de mi ser "Las niñas bonitas no deben estar tristes". Con eso, giró y siguió su camino, dejándome sonrojada, abochornada y confundida, pero con una sensación de sosiego embriagante. Y, desde ese momento, Naruto dejó de ser lo único que pasaba por mi mente.

Con los años, estos encuentros esporádicos y espontáneos se repitieron, y hasta evolucionaron. A veces nos topábamos en alguna tienda o en la torre Hokage, e Itachi me invitaba a comer dangos o me convidaba alguna chuchería que llevaba en sus bolsas de compra. Y hablábamos, sólo hablábamos; del clima, de nuestros amigos, de nuestras familias, de la situación en el mundo shinobi, de todo. Unas charlas que parecían eternas, pero, a la hora de separarse, sentía que no eran suficientes. Llegué a creer que ninguno de nosotros sabía con certeza si era por mera casualidad o si, inconscientemente, nos buscábamos el uno al otro. Tras estos preciosos momentos, pude vislumbrar al verdadero hombre detrás de la máscara de shinobi perfecto. Era sensible, solidario, dulce, desenfadado, abnegado, divertido, modesto, indudablemente inteligente, atento, amable, le costaba horrores pensar en sí mismo y en sus propios deseos, increíblemente analítico pero aún así espontáneo. Su fresca y lamentablemente no tan frecuente risa era la música más pacífica de todas. Su enorme amor por Konoha era solamente superado por el cariño desmesurado que le tenía a su hermano menor. Toda su vida había sufrido una presión insoportable por parte de su clan, de la aldea y del propio Hokage. Sentía y pensaba como cualquier persona, sólo que algunos parecían no notarlo. Y pensar que yo era una de las pocas que conocía al real y extraordinario hombre que era me hacía sentir en las nubes.

Una sonrisa de la más completa placidez estaba plasmada en mi cara sin que yo me diera cuenta. A pesar de que empezaba a necesitar ese tiempo con él más que el mismísimo aire, no recuerdo cuándo me enamoré tan perdidamente de Itachi. No fue uno de esos amores a primera vista de las películas, sino que sucedió gradualmente, a la vez que comprendía que era la persona más pura que llegué a conocer, lo que hizo que, cuando me quise percatar, lo que sentía por él ya era irremediable. Jamás noté el cambio en mis sentimientos por él. Lo que sentía fue creciendo lenta, pero constantemente. Recuerdo como si todavía él estuviera frente a mí cuando noté todo el amor que había cultivado por años.

Estábamos en una misión. Yo tenía dieciséis años. Era algo simple: recoger unos papeles del Kazekage en Suna y llevarlos a nuestra aldea, por lo que parecía que toda la habilidad de Itachi no era necesaria en algo tan fácil. Pero tenía encomendada una misión secreta que excedía un sencillo tema de papeleo, así que viajó con mi equipo.

Esa noche, todo estaba en perfecta calma. El cielo estaba plagado de estrellas, la luna brillaba intensamente en lo alto y el suave sonido de la brisa meciendo las hojas de los árboles arrullaba mis oídos. Me encontraba haciendo guardia, recargada en un tronco y tranquilamente admirando el paisaje; la armonía invadía mi cuerpo. Repentinamente, una de las carpas se abrió. Presté atención y pude ver a Itachi salir. Velozmente me ubicó con la mirada y se acercó a mí. Preguntó gentilmente si quería cederle la guardia, pero rechacé educadamente su propuesta.

—Me relaja ver el cielo —me expliqué con simpleza.

Él sonrió y se acomodó a mi lado en silencio. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasamos sentados, solamente disfrutando del sonido de nuestras respiraciones y la cacofonía natural de los bosques.

—¿Sabe lo que me gusta del cielo, Hinata-san? —irrumpió en la quietud, estremeciéndome y calmándome a la vez, efecto que sólo su voz podía causar—. La paz. Siempre está en equilibrio, siempre tranquilo. De vez en cuando puede venir una tormenta a terminar con esa serenidad, pero tarde o temprano vuelve a la normalidad.

Suspiró largamente y cerró sus ojos, mientras se relajaba más en su posición. Yo me dedicaba a observarlo, sopesando sus palabras.

—Eso es lo que quiero para el mundo. Esa es la razón por la cual dedico mi vida a ser shinobi. Para terminar con las guerras, el dolor, el sufrimiento innecesario. Para que todos puedan vivir despreocupados. Para que los niños puedan jugar sin pensar en si mañana no tendrán comida en la mesa, o si sus padres morirán en su próxima misión. Para que la felicidad no sea tan difícil de alcanzar. Para que todos puedan hacer que sus sueños dejen de ser una simple fantasía. _Por la paz._

En ese preciso momento en que escuchaba sus palabras y su penetrante y dulce mirada se dirigía a mí, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se pintaba en su rostro, la realidad cayó en mí como un balde de agua fría: _lo amaba._ Amaba a ese hombre loca, desesperadamente. Lo amaba más de lo que pensé que alguien podría amar. Estaba segura como nunca lo estuve que iría y volvería del mismísimo infierno para garantizar su felicidad, porque se la merecía más que nadie. Y no porque era atractivo, o porque era un buen shinobi, o porque parecía perfecto, sino porque me di cuenta que su corazón era más grande de lo que se puede expresar con palabras.


End file.
